1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a hand-held electronic device and, more particularly, to a cooling system that can easily be applied in a hand-held electronic device while providing an enhanced cooling effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hand-held electronic device 8 including an enclosure 81 defining a compartment in which at least one processor is received. The enclosure 81 includes a peripheral wall having a receiving port 811. A fan received in the enclosure 81 can be operated to make air flow through the receiving port 811 for exchanging the air in the compartment with the ambient air surrounding the enclosure 81, thereby cooling the processor. An example of such a hand-held electronic device 8 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,477,490 B2.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional cell phone 9 including a casing 91 receiving at least one electronic element 92. The casing 91 includes a peripheral wall having a plurality of vents 911. A fan 93 is mounted in a location adjacent to each vent 911 and can be operated to cool the at least one electronic element 92 by exchanging the air inside the casing 91 with the air outside the casing 91. An example of such a cell phone 9 is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201238317.
Electronic elements such as processors are generally mounted in the hand-held electronic device 8 and the cell phone 9, and fans are used to cool the electronic elements. However, due to limited spaces in the enclosure 81 and the casing 91, it is impossible to cool the electronic elements by driving air currents through air channels without proper arrangements of the fans and the electronic elements. Thus, the cooling effects of the hand-held electronic device 8 and the cell phone 9 are poor.
Thus, a need exists for a novel cooling system that can be used in various hand-held electronic devices to solve the above problems.